


1652

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 在虛構的 1940 年倫敦，愛爾蘭在英國空軍耗盡時便與德國結盟，德國攻克了大不列顛，規劃將英格蘭與威爾斯納為德國行省，隨後賭命向美國求援的愛爾蘭受到嚴懲。現在德國要協助蘇格蘭擺脫兩世紀的聯合王國，取得獨立。The alternative London in 1940, where had been conquered by Germany. Scotland was invited to break free from the UK and England & Wales became part of Germany. England let go of him after knowing how Ireland was treated for secretly asking help from America, which was too harsh that he didn’t want his brothers to suffer. (He was the only one having right to hit Ireland, wasn’t he?) Scotland wanted to stay.
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一個死活不願意跟亞瑟離婚的蘇哥（o）
> 
> 只能存在於 if 世界（o）

蘇格蘭推開倫敦寓所的大門時沙塵灑了他一臉。房子雖然結構是好的，轟炸震出的粉塵卻很鬆動。蘇格蘭要抽回鑰匙之際遲疑了兩秒，照說他可能很長的一段時間不須要進到這幢房子，且當他可以再來的時候也不曉得房屋是否還存在，帶走鑰匙是傷悲徒增，於是他把鑰匙反而用力塞進鎖孔，但願乾脆卡死在裡面，省得自己還把這裡當作理當回去的故鄉。

這實在是哪怕兩年過去都不曾設想過的念頭，他蘇格蘭，把倫敦當成歸宿，還是念念不可得的遠方。

「嗯？」

英格蘭在他背後疑惑了一聲，輕推蘇格蘭的背，他很想坐下來休息，從車子上下來後走了顛簸的長達一小時，才終於抵達他的住所，房子在一片半毀房屋中奇蹟似地保持完好，但半毀的區域得徒步跋涉，對渾身瘀血骨折的英格蘭來說無異酷刑。他本可以把鑰匙交給蘇格蘭，讓蘇格蘭代替他去英格蘭各地住所搜索那塊小不拉機的金屬，但想到若房子碎成廢墟，蘇格蘭要找到並認得的機率微乎其微，況且在此之後他們恐怕不會有多少時間交談，他還是親自動身了。哪怕他跟蘇格蘭也並沒有什麼非得跟對方說不可的話，一路上居多的還是沈默。但德國也樂見蘇格蘭帶著一個拖油瓶，這樣要逃脫也不易。要是在承平時代，他們大概會譏笑說，用英格蘭牽制蘇格蘭的這種計謀，實在是異想天開，蘇格蘭哪會管英格蘭死活，但事到臨頭他們的反射動作做出的實證是，當蘇格蘭被領到飽受摧殘的英格蘭面前時，他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度撲到英格蘭面前，想把他護在身後，押送他的德國士兵訕笑起來：我們可沒有在打他呢，你看他不是好好休息著嗎？

然而目睹德意志當著他的面又踢又踹愛爾蘭，把愛爾蘭硬生生弄昏的蘇格蘭，呲牙裂嘴地擋在英格蘭和德國人之間，這個反應連他自己也在抽離的靈魂裡大吃一驚。倘若德意志對愛爾蘭的做為只是如他所言的「儆戒」，那麼對英格蘭的刑求是怎麼樣，似乎就，不是怎麼怡人的想像。德意志祝賀他，英格蘭終於鬆口同意讓蘇格蘭獨立，的那天，冷汗在他背上分泌，流下，他說的第一句話是，那麼我可以見他嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

「你為什麼答應他？」

玄關起初一片漆黑，陽光從大門斜斜傾入室內，照亮了壁紙、地板和樓梯的柱飾，蘇格蘭轉身對英格蘭挑了一下下巴，英格蘭遲鈍地看著他，直到蘇格蘭伸出雙手，才把手肘微微抬起一個幅度。蘇格蘭將手伸入英格蘭的腋下，把他撐拉上階梯，換來英格蘭噘嘴悶聲：我可以自己走的。

「獎賞你努力走了一小時。」路上比較崎嶇的地方，他們都繞過了，這增加了步行時間跟距離，但蘇格蘭很懷疑丈夫鬆散、錯落的筋骨能夠負擔多少自力啟動的垂直位移。少數怎麼也繞不過的地方，也是蘇格蘭在英格蘭的碎嘴中把他抱過去的。

「你為什麼答應他？」

蘇格蘭複問，以友善的信心嘗試了電燈開關，收穫開關切動的聲響。「答應他什麼？答應誰？」

英格蘭東張西望感嘆著房屋失去了現代性，在蘇格蘭快速瀏覽各個房間的內部狀況時，心無旁騖地緩步走向起居室，相信那裡有意兩張可以坐的沙發，沾滿塵埃也無妨。恐怕——想比要上二樓的這種悲哀預期已經在他肌肉裡瀰漫出疲憊。

「你，答應德意志，讓我獨立。」

蘇格蘭的聲音從幾面牆外繞行而來，他大概是正站在廚房，順便看看有沒有貯藏的乾糧可以現吃，他說的話伴隨著櫥櫃門開闔的聲音。

「我沒有答應他，」英格蘭扶著沙發扶手旋轉身體，在柔軟的椅墊上坐下，這是他近期接觸過最舒緩的物體了，家果然還是自己的好。「只是聯合王國會只剩下你。必然結果。」


End file.
